


you are my sunshine

by the_real_las



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, does this count as hurt/comfort?, i'm honestly just going to update tags as i go, it's mild ptsd, this doesn't have much a plot yet i'm sort of just writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_las/pseuds/the_real_las
Summary: hi! i have another story. this one's probably going to be pretty short. i'm not sure exactly. also probably slow updates, but again, i'm not surektf xolyn
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	you are my sunshine

“Pep? You in here?” Tony called, wiping his feet on the mat.

“In the kitchen,” she answered. Tony walked towards the kitchen, whistling as he did.

Pepper was there, cleaning up. He smiled and greeted her with a kiss. “Anything I can do to help?”

She shook her head. “I think I’ve got everything basically done. Dinner should be ready in 5 minutes, maybe?”

“I can’t wait.” Tony pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Tony decided that taking an extended break from the Avengers was one of the best things he had decided to do in a long time. After Sokovia, he had bought a small house in the woods, and he and Pepper had moved in.

Pepper set two steaming bowls of soup down on the table, and slid into the seat opposite Tony.

“Delicious as always,” he said.

She laughed. “So, how was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine. Clint called. He and Laura were wondering if we wanted to come over some time.”

“That’d be nice.” said Pepper. “What did you tell him?”

“Well,” Tony coughed, “I may have already told him yes?”

“Of course you did,” Pepper laughed.

Tony shrugged. “I knew you would say yes.”

The rest of dinner was relatively quiet. Pepper watched Tony closely. She could see something in his eyes, something she didn’t see often. He was thinking about New York again, she could tell. Try as he might, he would never fully be able to escape it.

“I’ll take care of the dishes,” she said softly, standing up and grabbing the bowls.

“You don’t have to,” Tony said. “You made dinner. I can clean up.”

“It’s fine.” She swiftly kissed his cheek and carried the bowls to the sink, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

They sat on the couch together, some movie playing on the tv. Neither of them was really watching it. Tony was tired. Not just the sort of tired where he needed to sleep, but the sort of tired where he was emotionally and mentally exhausted. Pepper was watching Tony.

“You want to head to bed?” she asked, despite it only being 9:00.

Tony shrugged.

“Let’s go,” she said.

Together, they got ready for bed. Pepper crawled into bed, watching Tony as he simply stared at himself in the mirror. He turned to her, frowning slightly. “Do you ever feel like you aren’t real?” he asked. “Like you’re disconnected from reality. It’s like you’re in a dream, watching everything happen.”

“Oh, Tony.” She stood up and walked over to him. “It’s getting bad again, isn’t it?”

He shrugged. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. He returned the hug. “Let’s go to bed,” she said.

Together, they climbed into bed. Tony tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Pepper noticed, and scooted closer to him, singing softly under her breath.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i have another story. this one's probably going to be pretty short. i'm not sure exactly. also probably slow updates, but again, i'm not sure
> 
> ktf xolyn


End file.
